moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Aeriyth Dawnsorrow
"The Farstriders have long been considered valiant and honorable elves who regarded the law with deep respect and faith. Indeed, they have long been considered the epitome of selfless dedication. Since the Scourge's bloody rampage through Quel'Thalas, the Farstriders have lost some of their optimism. Even so, they are nobly maintaining their role as protectors of elven society. Perhaps due to their ties to the land, these rangers tend to be spiritually, mentally, and physically healthier than many other elves. They see their mission as a broad one: to seek out and eradicate evil. Their primary focus is on Quel'Thalas itself, but they also occasionally venture abroad, carrying out surgical strikes where they feel their efforts will have the greatest effect. '' ''Their mandate is to protect Quel'Thalas far beyond its actual borders and look after high elf interests all over Azeroth." History Abridged Aeriyth Dawnsorrow (formerly Aeriyth Dawntreader) was born to a wealthy and equally royal house among the Covocation of Quel'Thalas alongside two other brothers, the older Karstin and the younger Archinith. The heads of House Dawntreader served High King Anasterian directly in public affairs within the Sunfury Spire where the children stayed until old enough to begin training in a particular field. Karstin, eager to continue the lineage of the family's clerics, took up with other men and women of the cloth and devoted himself to priesthood. Archinith showed great prowess with bow and dagger, against his father's liking, and quickly took up with the Farstriders. Aeriyth, the middle child, was a bit stuck with choices because she honestly had none; The family demanded she take up with the Holy mantle. Needless to say, Aeriyth didn't follow the desires of her parents and aptly took up archery - excelling even past her brother in skill in just a matter of days. When word reached the distressed Duke and Duchess Dawntreader of what their daughter was up to, it was by a Ranger-Captain who wished to enroll Aeriyth officially within the Farstriders. With the approval and praise of nearly all the Conclave, her mother and father caved and gave their permission. Aeriyth Dawntreader rose quickly through the Farstrider ranks, taking on accolades and much praise throughout her assignments. Swiftly and mercilessly, the elf racked up a hefty kill count of renegade Amani Trolls and the Ranger-Captain Dawntreader was sent along with the delegation and aid to Lordaeron as an example of Thalassian ferocity that the humans would ally themselves with. Aeriyth was present at about every major conflict regarding the High Kingdom, and honed her skills over the years during such. A veteran of the post-War Amani conflicts and aspiring to become one of the most decorated Farstriders of the High Kingdom, the Ranger-Captain assisted in numerous campaigns assisting the Lordaeron humans against the Horde, and Aeriyth was instrumental to the defense of Quel'Thalas. Not even her skills alongside her fellow Farstriders could stop Arthas' rampage, battalion after battalion of men and women she viewed as family - as well as her own family - killed. Pivotal roles were played by the Farstrider in the engagements to follow - Restoration of the Sunwell, the war against the Lich King and even the great threat that Garrosh Hellscream represented towards the High Kingdom. Eager to defend her city, but not so eager to meet her green-eyed kin, Aeriyth hid in disguise among the Sin'dorei under the name "Vyancia Dawnsorrow", and participated actively in the Dalaran Incursion- before Tendael Dawnlight was assassinated. "Vyancia" strategically fought for the Alliance while hiding in the Horde, even encountering and forming a bond with a human who saved her life, Binor Dungalion but later on she was left for dead in the Hand of Gul'dan as a method to turn her into a Sin'dorei for her treachery. When she returned to Quel'Thalas, missing an eye and sick with the Fel, Ranger-Lord Alorinis Bloodarrow promoted her to Ranger-Lady, for her trials and, as he put it, becoming one of them. Aeriyth felt further sickened and disgraced, and immediately left for Stormwind where she entered under disguise and went through a painful cleansing and withdrawl by Kaldorei priests who took pity upon her. Using the clean, arcane power of Moonwells, the priests were able to purge the newly-added fel and replace her torn-out eye, which can be seen to be odd at certain angles. The excruciating process at which magic was stripped from her body to purge it of the demonic essence has left the Farstrider crippled, easily able to succumb to the most agonizing side-effects of withdrawal if she is without a steady source of the arcane. To combat this, new armour was made for the Ranger Lady, weaving in heavy sources of the addictive magic throughout it. From that point on, she shed the moniker of Vyancia Dawnsorrow for her true name, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow - Donned the colours of the Quel'dorei and took up the longbow of her long-deceased mentor, and set out to fight for the Alliance, and with it, Quel'Thalas. Retirement Given the ceasefire post-Siege of Orgrimmar, Aeriyth - struggling to juggle her duty as a Farstrider, leader of the Highguard and a mother - filed for a semi-retirement. She is considered to be off active duty and in the reserve forces of the Silver Covenant. The Ranger Lady still retains leadership of the Highguard and acts as an Instructor for the next generation of Farstriders in the Farstrider Academy, as well as training the Highguard and allies to the best of her abilities. Many advisors have begun to take up what the woman once handled, giving her time to focus on her family. Once More Into the Fray Retirement was short-lived thanks to the Iron Horde's invasion, but the Ranger Lady was not the only one to return from civilian life. Galvajin Lightblade, Taevan Lightscathe, Andrenor Swiftarrow, Vanis Dawnsorrow, Nesterin Dawnsorrow and Eralia Dawnsorrow took up arms under the banner of the Highguard once more, and with the Silver Covenant order stronger than it had ever been, formed the Phoenix Offensive lead by Cyonos Swiftarrow. Tarso Val'cari and Aeriyth are, once again, upon good terms and practically inseparable once more as if nothing had happened. Wrapping Up Draenor, and the Church's Schism Everything's fucked up. Stations Relationships Setrien Dawnlight is considered by Aeriyth to be a sociopath. Setrien's unwavering quest to purge the High Elves from Azeroth has earned him a high position on her laundry list. His underhanded tactics, and the kidnapping, and torture of her elves guarantee a vexation that cannot be easily dispelled. To onlookers however, it would appear that the two are one of the same, entangled in a sick twist of destiny that pits them against eachother. Verily, it is quite true, as both Aeriyth and Setrien feel it is their destiny to stop the other. Ashamal Shalah'aman is another that Aeriyth is quite wary of, even to the point of coming to blows with the Alliance Grand Marshal. It is not a vendetta the Farstrider will explain, but there is a certain level of animosity regarding the events of the March on the Highlands. The Highguard brings out an interesting side to the legendary ranger that many turn a curious eye to. Maternal instincts, the likes of which have never been seen before from the woman, are in play when it comes to those she deems under her protection and banner. Aeriyth has gone to great lengths to ensure their safe return, and Light help those who harm a hair upon their head.. Binor Dungalion has a unique effect upon the woman as well, but unlike the extreme protective demeanour her regiment provokes, the human has a distinct ability to calm her even in the most torrential of situations - a feat that not even Dareth'el Dawnfire was capable of. Aeriyth is easily and fully described as docile within Binor's presence, so much so that diplomats of the Horde often request his presence at meetings with the Farstrider commander. However, it should not be mistaken for apathy, for the elf will commit war crimes if it means Sir Dungalion returned to her safely. Horrific fates await, and have been dished out, to those who harm him in even the slightest of ways. In a bizarre twist of fate, the Dominion of the Sun actively avoids harming or capturing the human knight, realising him as the only person who can reign in the terrible wroth of his lover. Tarso Val'cari commanded almost all of Aeriyth's loyalty, power and directable rage during their good years. The relationship between the Bishop and the Ranger was one of much gossip, although those within the Church that referred to her as Val'cari's Attack Dog would not be entirely mistaken. Lately however, the Ranger Lady refuses to speak of him, or really acknowledge him. Their relationship has been hot and cold during the events on Draenor. Tenevus Stromheart garnered the woman's loyalty based off of their family ties. The former Grand Master's fiancee, Elia Dawnfire, was the late Dareth'el Dawnfire's husband, and Tenevus' son Aurion Dawntreader her biological nephew. Allegations of romantic pursuit by the human may not have been unfounded. Following the catastrophic fall out that brought about the end of the Court of Uther, Aeriyth has distanced herself politically and socially from the Knight. They have not interacted since. Zaria R. Blackmoore is admired for her loyalty to country and kinsmen. Aeriyth has had no other interaction of note with the Highlord. Elizabeth Embershield and the Farstrider do go back far in their acquaintance, but recently upon meeting again after decades, Aeriyth is wary of the other elf's neutral practices. Appearances *The Second War *The Third War *Rebirth of the Sunwell *The Nexus War *Argent Tournament *Defense of the World Tree *Dalaran Incursion K.C. *The Purge of Dalaran K.C. *The Grand Crusade (Briefly) K.C. *Foray into the Undercity K.C. *The Defense of Brill K.C. *Landing at Windrunner Spire K.C. *Battle of the Thalassian Pass K.C. - Awarded the Medal of Jerome *Battle for Surwich K.C. *Battle of Bloodmaul Pass K.C. *Battle for Manaforge Duro K.C. *Battle at Death's Door K.C. *Canonization of Mellar Servus K.C. *Conclave - The election of Archbishop Caspius GreenleafK.C. *The Siege of Seastone K.C. - Awarded Harrow Hall *The Battle for Refuge Pointe K.C. (March on the Highlands) *The Siege of Stromgarde K.C. (March on the Highlands) *The Knighthood of Erolel, the Iron Lumberjack K.C. *The Resignation of Caspius Greenleaf K.C. *Defense of the North K.C. *Conclave - the election of Archbishop Alonsus Secundus (Johannes Moorwhelp) K.C. *Bleeding the Mountain - K.C. *Tournament of Ages - K.C. *Operation Hellgate - K.C. *Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth - K.C. *Assault on Blackrock Foundry - K.C. *The Silver Redoubt's Day of Balance Festival K.C. *Crusade of Shattrath K.C. *The Silver Hand Schism K.C. *Grand Alliance Invasion of Tanaan K.C. *Tournament of Ages K.C. *Installment of the Diocese of Quel'Danas K.C. *Abdication of Tenevus Stromheart K.C. *Reclamation of the Blasted Lands K.C. Physical Description Standing rather tall for a female elf at five-foot-ten, Aeriyth Dawnsorrow is the pinnacle of Quel'dorei and Farstrider excellence. With a toned and lightly muscled abdomen, strong but slender arms and a svelte frame - the elf before you captures the beauty and ferocity that was once echoed in the Windrunner sisters. Loosely shaped curls of platinum hair frames the high cheek bones and delicate jawline of her face, and drapes past her shoulders - when not tugged into a long ponytail. The regality of her stance and the bearing of a seasoned military commander made the woman quite hard to miss, and even harder to forget in any light that she could be seen at. Her armour is always polished, clean and radiant, not to mention rather ornate, and the Farstrider can always be seen well-groomed and well-dressed, no matter the occasion. When not within her armoured regalia, the High Elf dresses fit for her station in exquisite fineries. Gold, platinum, silver, sapphires, moonstones, opals and silk continue to be a steadfast favourite of Aeriyth, and she never fails to be the cause of double-takes when dressed in such. Her accent is unmistakable; rich, cultured Thalassian indicative of surviving High Elven aristocracy, yet quickly shaped into a monotone or harsh, militant bark when it is necessary. Yes, she is an exotic beauty indeed, yet most smiles present on her lips do not meet her eyes. Haunted; that is an apt word to describe the piercing, sapphire hues that bore into all they settled upon. Her gaze is often a predatory one, her countenance troubled and truly such a stark contrast to how she had been just two years prior. Aeriyth's bare back is emblazoned with a bright, enchanted phoenix tattoo that was inked over a myriad of long, lattice-like scars which render them almost entirely unseen, save for at a close enough angle where the plumes of the phoenix appear to take on dimension. While not counted as a "tattoo", at times Binor Dungalion will take ink and brush to paint upon the elf's arms, the tribal war markings of ancient Arathor. Such a practice is looked at by her elven peers as quite odd, but for the Farstrider herself, it is another thing that shows the bond she holds true between Stromgardians and Quel'dorei, even after the oath was fulfilled long ago. That, and she quite fancies her human companion. Aeriyth_vs_Tendael.jpg|By Artlon aeriythsmall.png|From Tendael and Binor, drawn by InaWong. aerbust.png|By Wooglet23 wow_gold_commission___aeriyth_by_mischiart-d85negl.png|Aeriyth and Binor by Mischi ItRveDN2.png|By Merrel Commission aeriyth by mischiart-d8eab1y.png|With the tribal Arathi war paints, by Mischi unnamed (11).jpg|Tenevus and Aeriyth, by Sgt-Sahara. Gifted by Losaine. Commission sketch 25complete.jpg|by Mad-Maddie Gc_aeriyth_by_paraspriteful-d72gvuw_(1).jpg|by Paraspriteful ^0DF96DF48E6C4A8F399E4BE5186C00D526F8E618AC5FCCA5B7^pimgo_distr.jpg|From Tendael, by unknown. aerbinor.png|Aeriyth and Binor, by Neiyrah Screenshot_32.png|Valentines, by Lynnesta Screenshot_33.png|by Neiyrah Binoraeri_by_lilbunnyfufu-d9teadw.jpg|The Marriage, by Lynnesta Aeriythtattoofinal.png|By Lytrette K9UrvBW.png|Thanks Bakuzan! Companions *Ronae (Peace) - Silver Dragonhawk *Ashal (Justice) - Silver Dragonhawk *Eraburis (Translation unknown to the public, possibly not Thalassian) - Silver Dragonhawk *Astdor (Fierce) - Silver Dragonhawk *Isamlen (Strongest) - Silver Dragonhawk *Mariah (Unknown) - White Pandarian Tiger *Shan'do (Glory) - White Hawkstrider *Shaaelore (Poet) - Large, armoured riding raven *Thoradin (Thoradin of Arathor)- An owl, crafted of sapphire and brought to life. *High Horse - Armoured Thalassian Warhorse *Korlois - Ley-line familiar *Elumios - Pandaren Phoenix Posessions These are items kept on her person, not the full list of owned items. Alah'Belore, the Light of the Sun:' '''The ornate, artifact siege-bow Aeriyth carries once was wielded by Fenladril Sunspear, given to the woman after her mentor's longbow - Mimeand (Defender) - was broken by the Dawnfury Concordant during the Dalaran Insurrection. Aeriyth always has it on-hand. '''Ruby-inlaid Sin'dorei Dagger:' A gift from the Highlord of Pariah Legion, taken from the corpse of a Sin'dorei at the Battle for Windrunner Village. Royal Cloak of Quel'Belore: A winding sheet of blue silk and golden filligree, with three sapphires embedded in the face. Golden Chain Necklace: A simple, golden chain about Aeriyth's neck that holds a few things; *'Alburton's Signet Ring:' Through strange circumstances, the ghost of Alburton instructed Aeriyth to retrieve a chest of personal items, among them a Scarlet signet ring. He instructed her to keep it with her, bound on a chain about her neck. *'Book Locket:' A locket designed like a small book, each "page" holds a portrait. Obelisk: '''An elven-forged Runeblade once owned by her late husband Dareth'el. '''Dareth'el's Libram: A large, gold-and-crimson paladin's Libram of Thalassian design. Gilded War Horn: The horn has seen centuries of warfare, and was handed through the Farstrider ranks for such a use. It hangs from Aeriyth's belt, among the myriad of other devices, pouches and potions, and its blast is both rallying, and fear-inspiring. Silver Revolver:' '''A gift remade after being obliterated by Tarso, the intricately-inlaid and opal-gripped weapon was a gift from Naza Varyn. Fires arcane-imbued slugs. '''Engagement Ring:' A simple, but elegantly-made silver band witth an inscription on the inner face of "Surfal terth". Hand-forged by Sir Dungalion, and worn on her left hand's ring finger. Blazing Dawn Ring: A scrying device in the form of a ring, given to Aeriyth when she was a part of the Blazing Dawn by Binor Dungalion. It is worn on her right hand's ring finger. Personality One would believe the Ranger Lady of being rather introverted, and in some cases this is true. Aeriyth isn't an openly social elf, but becomes very personable when approached. Her internal turmoils are kept far below the surface, unseen, and credits this to the meditation High Elves practice to better snuff out the pangs of magical addiction. While not fond of the Kaldorei, and they of her, Aeriyth respects and admires the Darnassian structures, trees, settlements and Moon Wells. Where once she would openly voice hatred for the Half Elves - believing them to be the rapidly approaching end to the High Elven race - the Farstrider has since grown more tolerant, and understanding. One could contribute that to her lengthy romance with a human, although upon the topic of bearing more children, Aeriyth cites pure-blooded twins Baelfire Dawnsorrow and Quorra Dawnsorrow as her contribution to Thalassian rebuilding and refuses to speak further on it. While maintaining an over-all calm demeanour and being largely kindly-spoken, the fury of the Ranger Lady is ferocious and such is never more evident than during battle. A commanding voice would catch many who had little experience in her presence, off-guard for such a drastic change of pace. With other disputes, however, Aeriyth will only resort to drawing her side-arm in dire disputes and walks with an effortless grace, despite armour, about her day. Quotes *"We are the blue and gold of Quel'Thalas, and we look after Thalassian interests throughout Azeroth." Aeriyth coining the initial phrase that resonated throughout both the Horde and Alliance. *"I would wage -wars- to see you returned safe to me." to Tarso, regarding his desire for diplomacy in Quel'Thalas. *"It matters not what banner you fall under, if you are of my people then I would protect you." to Ereb, regarding his Argent status. *"Like a shadow on the wall, we exist around the world." to Setrien, regarding the Farstriders. *"War is our court, combat our waltz, and steel-on-steel the music in which we perform to." to Valkrien on their similarities. *"Farstriders learn to watch the wind, for how it affects the true nature of our arrows. Know the direction of the wind, know when to fire and hit your target square. The winds are changing here." to Renduril in Tyr's Hand. *"We were Dawntreader once, with the Exodus from the Kaldorei alongside Sunstrider - hence the name. But now we do not walk in the day, we mourn in it." to Marcus Avantus. Fun Facts *Although sharing a name with a Final Fantasy character, Aeriyth's creator and author has never played a single FF game and the similarity is a coincidence. *Aeriyth composes music and plays piano pieces with vocals when the long-fought insanity grasps her mind. *She prefers the weather in Gilneas to that of Eversong. *Aeriyth will never refuse a student, or to grant someone an audience. *One of her quotes is a lyrical piece from an Enigma song, 'Incognito'. *Despite the overwhelming, and at times all-encompassing serious and militant demeanour, Aeriyth can be comical to lighten the mood for her peers with dreadful puns, forced jokes and endearing pranks. Her favourite, courtesy of a slip of the tongue Archbishop Caspius had pronouncing her surname, is "you're about to be Dawnsorry". *Before Dareth'el found peace, Aeriyth was plagued with his voice inside her mind, constantly yelling and attempting to influence her decisions with violent advice. Now, she still hears it at times noted with a very obvious yet slight twitch of her person. The Farstrider maintains that the voice is gone to others, despite it most likely being a lie. *It is said that to help process the grief for the loss of her husband Dareth'el, Aeriyth spent days in meditation at the Temple of the Red Crane, because of an unknown Pandaren commenting that she lacked hope in her steps. *The player Law has recently taken up roleplaying Ranger Lord Arnie Nightjoy as the Aeriyth Dawnsorrow of an alternate dimension. His MRP is filled out to be the polar opposite of Aeriyth; Using a gun, darker skin, etc. while still adopting a similar armour set. The player behind Aeriyth is absolutely okay with this and gets a good chuckle from seeing him walk around. Category:High Elf Category:Characters Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Farstriders Category:House of Dawnsorrow Category:Rangers Category:The Highguard